Halloween night
by DoubleEO
Summary: Obi-Wan and Anakin are planning for Halloween night.


**I had to write a Halloween story and this popped into my mind this morning. I don't know if this will just be a one shot or more. Depends on weather I get an inspiration. So here it is.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan had a feeling that this was going to be a long night. It was Halloween and everyone all over the temple were getting ready. The younglings and padawans would go trick or treating and then the padawans would go to a party and the younglings under 11 would go to bed. Then there was an adult party; which all the Jedi knights and Masters would go to. Obi-Wan had a strange feeling that Anakin would end up pulling some stupid prank and the evening would be ruined.<p>

Anakin was thrilled this morning. Although he was 15 and should know better he was jumping on his bed that morning yelling, "Today's Halloween. Today's Halloween!" Obi-Wan had been greeted all day by calls of "Happy Halloween!" As a padawan he and Qui-Gon had enjoyed the day. They spent weeks in advance picking out their costumes and laughing about how they were going to scare so-and-so. Obi-Wan had suggested that Anakin and himself work on their costumes together but Anakin hadn't seemed interested in the idea. Obi-Wan missed the closeness that he'd had with his master and wished he shared the same type of closeness with Anakin. He tried to reach out but Anakin seemed like he didn't care one way or the other.

He glanced at his crono: 5:37; it wouldn't be very long until the Padawans would head out. Anakin still wasn't back and Obi-Wan wondered what was taking his apprentice so long to return from his classes. Just then the door hissed open.

"Hi Master," he called cheerfully. "Are you ready for tonight?"

"Yes, I am. Did your classes go late?"

"Nooo," he replied.

Obi-Wan didn't want to press the subject and make Anakin mad but he was curious what his apprentice had been doing. "So, you hung out with Tru?"

"Yeah; kind of. It wasn't exclusively with Tru. Darra, Ferus, Del-Tara and Barriss were there too."

"Really? What were you doing?"

"Ummm, well... we were kind of sparring," he said hesitantly.

"Kind of sparring?"

"Okay, we were sparring."

"Who? All of you?"

"No; me and Del," he replied.

"You and Del," Obi-Wan repeated. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he asked smiling.

"Because she... kind of beat me."

"She beat you?"

"You sound like you don't believe me, Master," Anakin said, looking hurt.

"I'm sorry Anakin. I'm sure you're telling me the truth. It's just... she doesn't look like she could beat a youngling."

"Don't let her looks deceive you, Master. She may look like a glass figurine but she's... I can't think of a word that could describe her. I'm stronger but she's faster and more flexible than I am. I'm going to go get dressed in my costume. See you when I return."

Obi-Wan smiled and walked into his room and changed into his costume and walked out again. He didn't see Anakin anywhere so he figured that he must still be changing. He walked into the kitchenette to find something to eat for dinner. He opened the refrigerator and crouched, checking the lower shelves for something to eat. He heard footsteps come into the room and presumed that it was Anakin.

"Who are _you_ supposed to be?"

The feminine voice startled him and he jumped hitting his head on fridge. He stood rubbing his head and glared down at the female in front of him. Actually he was glaring straight at her. She was almost his height and that in itself was scary. "How did you get in here? That's a pretty good trick considering that the door didn't open." He narrowed his eyes at her, "You can't walk through walls; can you?"

"No, Master Kenobi. I can't. I can disappear, though. Want me too?"

"No; and you didn't answer my question. The door doesn't open for anyone but me and Anakin."

"I didn't come through the door. I didn't even climb though the window."

"So, you got in here how?"

"The vent system," she replied.

"Remind me to put bolts on my vents."

"No worries; I only came because I wanted to scare Anakin. Anyway, who are you supposed to be?"

"A werewolf."

"Well, your beard matches your costume perfectly."

"Ha ha," he replied. She laughed, her eyes turning up at the corners.

"What are you doing in my apartment?" a accented voice said. Obi-Wan turned around to see a taller version of him standing in the doorway.

"Nice costume, Anakin. I had no idea it would be that elaborate."

"You knew he was dressing up as me?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Of course she did, Master. Someone had to teach me your accent. Del, I love your costume."

"Tara," she said.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"My name is Tara for tonight. Hense the nice looking clothes."

"A Jedi named Tara?" asked Anakin. She nodded.

"Are you a knight or a padawan?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I'm a knight for tonight."

"That's a mouthful," Anakin stated.

"Are you ready? They're not going to wait forever," she said.

"Yeah; I'll see you later Master. Nice werewolf costume." And they departed leaving Obi-Wan to wonder how many other padawans climbed through the vents. He would bolt them first thing tomorrow. Ah well, back to finding something to eat.


End file.
